Road to Revenge
by SMakarov
Summary: She isn't who she was. She's not the new chick, not anymore. Her hands are bloodstained, her soul is tainted by sins and she is broken. Shattered. Ruthless. She will stop at nothing to bring her brother down. She is an apocalypse of love and rage and together with disavowed Captains, friends and an old (new?) flame, she will wage war to live. To survive. (Sequel to 'The New Chick')


**A/N: Guess who's finally got her life back in order (somewhat)! I'm not doing too badly for my acads, I've finally started improving! Hope that continues. And yes, TNC II is finally here! I know I haven't been writing much for the COD section, but I have been reading stories and beta-ing + reviewing the other stories out there! Let's hope TNC II turns out well! I have some very action-packed chapters planned, some romance (obviously) and I'm going to be switching things around so maybe the people who died in MW3 won't die this time, and maybe the people who didn't die will! **

**Enough of me yapping, anyway, onto the first chapter of TNC II!**

**As usual, _text in bold and italics_ is being spoken in Russian.**

* * *

_I blink, clear as day as I board the chopper. It soon lifts off, and is in the air before I know it. In what I guess is probably the one final hour of peace in my life before I meet the devil in hell and march into the battlefield, I decide to reflect. On everything._

_The deaths, the losses, the gains, the missions, the friends…_

_The love, I think to myself as my fingers instinctively curl around his, the man sitting beside me, who immediately covers them protectively, and presses a soft kiss to my hair. _

_Where do I start?_

_I suppose, as all stories do, I have to start right at the beginning..._

* * *

"_Get him inside!"_

"_The safe house is up ahead!"_

"_Out of the bloody way! Get a doctor!"_

"_Keep pressure on that wound!"_

"_I'm trying! Hang in there, my friend."_

"_He needs help, now!"_

"_We're losing him. Charging. Three, two, one. Clear!"_

"Price, we've got vital signs but they're weak. Soap won't last without proper attention." Nikolai said.

The sombre mood of the safe house wasn't helping me lift my spirits. The cream coloured wallpapers were tearing and almost everything in the safe house was breaking down.

Including me.

_Don't. Don't think that._

I took in a deep breath, and gripped Soap's calloused hands tightly. Price turned to Nikolai.

"He's a hard bastard. Trust me, he'll make it."

I hoped so. I'd lost enough people already. I didn't need to lose more –

_Stop. STOP. _

I bit my lip, as my eyebrows furrowed. I felt like stabbing someone. And then stabbing myself.

An alarm started sounding. I looked up. "We're picking up inbound signatures." A Loyalist stated, entering the room. "We've got company." Nikolai growled.

And then, something in me snapped. Something shot through all my veins, pulled everything back, and held it together. I knew it was only temporary, but that was all the invitation I needed.

I nodded at Price, and with one last look at Soap, exited the room. Price had asked for weapons to be brought. My eyes scanned the corridor, and I found a table, where a few rifles and some ammo had been laid out. Browsing quickly, I grabbed an Ameli and was in the process of fixing a Holographic Sight to it, when I heard something that sent a shiver down my spine and had me straighten up in a second.

"Sofia?"

I flipped around, the Ameli still in my hand. My eyes fell on the man whose voice I had recognized, and I froze. The same dark hair, blue eyes…_no_. It couldn't be…

"Yuri." I stated, as he stepped towards me. And then remembering how I knew him, I raised my weapon and aimed it at him. He stopped in his tracks, raising both arms.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him.

"_**I could ask you the same thing, Sofia.**_" Yuri replied smoothly in Russian.

"_**Let's just say I don't approve of my brother's actions.**_"

"_**Same here.**_"

"_**Only thing is, I didn't use to work for him.**_"

"_**And I'm not his blood relation.**_" He replied, tilting his head to side, as if he was getting annoyed with the conversation.

A door slammed open and Nikolai stepped into the corridor, his eyes darting around. When they fell on Yuri, he immediately beckoned him. "Yuri! Yuri, over here! Sofia, he's with us!" I widened my eyes at Yuri, who also seemed confused, but the both of us raced into the room.

"Russian attack choppers coming from over the ridge!" A Loyalist in the room announced, as I moved to stand beside Soap.

"How many of them?" I asked him, but my eyes were on the Scottish Captain as the doctor attempted to surgically patch up Soap's wound. Said man slowly blinked, and then suddenly grabbed Yuri's shirt and started coughing from his wounds. The doctor and Yuri gently pushed him back onto the stretcher.

"Three Havocs and four - no, five Mi-17s! Commandos fast-roping down!" The Loyalist replied, urgency in his voice.

"Get a fire team on the roof!" Price ordered, and then turned to face our little group – Yuri, Nikolai and me. "We need to get Soap to the chopper!"

I nodded, just as a low flapping sound started reverberating outside the far wall. "What is that?!" Nikolai exclaimed as the sound grew louder, and everyone turned around at the far wall. I instinctively stepped back. Suddenly, a Mi-28 Havoc crashed through the wall, knocking everyone down.

My shoulder slammed into the ground, and small bits of debris flew into the room. I felt a shadow over me, and turned. Yuri had arched himself over me as protection. Gritting my teeth together, I shoved him away and stood.

"Is everyone alright?" Price asked, and I nodded as everyone got their bearings. The Havoc, still embedded in the wall, fell off the room. Outside, five Ultranationalist Mi-17s flew in and began to drop enemy troops. Nikolai motioned Yuri to Price. "Do whatever this man says!"

Gripping my Ameli tightly, I moved forward in the same direction, only to have Price stop me. "Help the doctor." I was annoyed at being reduced to a nurse of sorts, but I didn't question him. Price-Nikolai-Sofia firing squad had now become Price-Nikolai-Yuri.

I joined the doctor as he stitched up Soap's wound. The amount of blood he was losing was terrifying me. "S…Sof – ?" Soap muttered, in a hoarse voice and I leaned over, smiling. "It's me, Soap. We've got you." I once again held his hand. "You're gonna be fine, okay?"

The Scottish Captain blinked hazily, and then just murmured something along the lines of "…di – I…yyyou…pretty. Mmmakroff's…ugly but – you're prettah, lass…"

I snorted and chuckled. "Flirting on a hospital stretcher, way to go Soap."

"Nah…nah f – flirtin...yur…Roach's…"

My mouth pressed into a firm line. "Soap…"

"He's…dead, an' it's my faul't."

"Hey, hey – it's not your fault, okay? Captain?" I called, as he sluggishly closed his eyes. At the sound of his title, they flew open and flashed dangerously. "Cap'n? Cap'n of what? They're all…dead. Ghos an' Roach an' Toad an' Archer an' –"

"Stop –"

"Scarecrow an' Meat an' Royce an' Neon –"

"Stop, d – don't –"

"an' Rook an' Rocket an' Chemo –"

"Soap!" I shrieked. He blinked at me. Tears were staining my dirt and blood covered cheeks, and a few tears rolled off and landed on him, as I still clutched his hand, but this time, he was the anchor. "Sof…" I closed my eyes and gripped his hand tight, as I felt a bruised and calloused hand brush my hair. "I'm so s – sorry, din' mean ta –" Soap apologized, his voice still hoarse as he touched my cheek. I shook my head.

"It's okay. It's okay."

All of a sudden, a loud shot rang out in proximity and my head snapped up. The doctor, now with a hole in the side of his head, crashed into the ground. I quickly grabbed the bandages he was working with and tied them as fast as I could, before Soap bled out again. I noticed a needle in the corner, filled with clear liquid.

Epinephrine.

Soap needed a shot, right then, but I couldn't just drop the bandages and let him bleed!

"Yuri! Yuri!" I screamed, calling for the Spetsnaz soldier frantically. "Give him the shot!"

Yuri grabbed the syringe and gave Soap a shot of adrenaline to keep his heart beating. I sighed in relief as Soap's breathing evened.

An enemy broke down the door and entered the room as I turned. He raised his rifle at me, and for a second, I couldn't breathe. And then a shot fired out from behind me, and a bullet whizzed past over my shoulder and met with the enemy's head. I flipped, and Yuri's cold blue eyes were staring into mine. I nodded stiffly, as Nikolai lifted Soap off and we left the room.

My mind was half in, half out, which was a dangerous thing to do while in a firefight, but I had could hardly concentrate on anything else.

_Yuri._

I'd known him, a long time ago, when I still hung around with my brother. Yuri was working for Vladimir, and that was how we meet. He was just a bodyguard, and then an acquaintance, and then a friend. It wasn't long before he became _the _friend, to Vladimir. He'd bring Yuri home a lot, and that was how I got to know him quite well. And then some.

_You were 16, he was 19, and he was also the hottest thing you'd ever laid your eyes on then. _

I mentally cringed at my teenage memories. Yuri wasn't terrible. He was a nice and kind person. Funny, too. Definitely over-protective, but that came with the job.

While I was drowned in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we were now in an alley, with a gate at the end of it.

I also hadn't noticed that there were _a lot _of enemies on the other side.

Bullets started spraying through the grills and before I could even duck to cover, Yuri grabbed my waist and hauled me to the side of the gate, where there was a wall.

I took in a deep breath and looked up at him. We stared at each other in a weird way, as we both realized how close we were standing, and the fact that my hand had somehow landed on his chest and his arm was still gripped tight around my waist. We pulled away immediately, and I heavily suspected the same thing was running through our minds.

_That _night.

The one with the clothes all over the floor and the hands all over the place and skin touching skin and –

_Don't don't don'tdon'tdontdontdontdont_

Exactly what I needed in my mind right then.

"Get inside!" Price ordered, and I was so thankful for it I almost skipped. We entered a house, and made our way to a small door in the floor. Price lifted the floor door to the basement, turned on a flashlight and went down. Yuri and I followed behind him. Down inside, there was a large wooden crate in the middle of the room.

Price set down his flashlight, took a crowbar, and opened the crate, revealing a UGV assault drone. "Unmanned ground vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini-gun, and grenade launcher. Controls are going to be in Russian." I let the Ameli sling back and moved towards the computer, but then Price spoke. "Yuri, you're up."

I gritted my teeth together and turned. "My Russian's just fine, too, Price."

Price tossed a look my way. "Not now, Princess."

Grumbling to myself, I spoke into the comms. "Nikolai, what's Soap's condition?"

"We've got to get him out of here!" Nikolai replied, worried. I frowned, biting my lips.

"Yuri, clear a path to the chopper. We'll be right behind you!" Price ordered, lifting up the garage door. I pulled my Ameli up again. Yuri controlled the UGV and moved it out.

Price was right. The UGV gave us a great advantage over Vladimir's men, and Price and I reached the chopper in no time.

"We're at the chopper! Loading Soap in now!" Price told Yuri over the comms, as Nikolai and I set the Captain in.

"He's not looking good." Nikolai murmured to me. I nodded. "We need to get someplace quiet. He needs rest." I replied.

I heard Price yell outside the chopper, and I turned. "Drone inbound!"

The Russian drone fired a missile and destroyed the UGV. It knocked over and began sparking.

_Shit._

"Yuri, run to the chopper! Move! Go! Go!" Price urged him. I bit my lip as my eyes connected with a small figure. Yuri began to sprint from the garage through the cleared path while under fire from the Russian drone.

_Now I know why Price let Yuri take the controls._

A missile knocked down a tree which Yuri jumped over with ease. He ran down the hill, dashed left, and ran to a rooftop all while dodging the debris from all sides.

I was just about to turn around and check on Soap when Price yelled "Look out!" I flipped back to see the drone fires a missile below him. Yuri slipped, fell, and began to slide down the hillside. There was an avalanche of concrete and debris falling behind him, and for a second, I lost visual contact with him.

Without any thought, without any sense of rationality, acting on pure subconscious sense, I screamed his name. For a second, all I heard in my ear was a loud ringing. My throat hurt like I had cut the inside with a hot knife.

_Where did that come from?_

Yuri fell right into a river. The white crashing waters brought him under, and my heartbeat became impossibly rapid.

_No no no no no no…_

Price ordered Nikolai to fly the Little Bird over the river, to try and find him.

The next 2 minutes of my life were almost the most tense moments in my life (nothing could beat the pause in between the gunshot and Ghost's ear-piercing "No!" where his life and Roach's were over.)

Fortunately for me, it didn't end that way again. "There he is! There's Yuri!" Nikolai yelled, just as I saw him.

Reaching out blindly, Yuri grabbed hold of a tree root and, using it as support, popped his head out of the water, crawling out of the riverbed.

"Good. We'll need him. We're going after Makarov." Price said, causing my eyes to finally peel away from Yuri.

We were going after him. Obviously.

_It's not like I didn't know this before. I even told Nikolai this, almost a day ago. So why am I feeling…wrong?_

"Who the bloody hell's Yuri?" Soap said from behind, and I turned. I looked at him, at the mess he was in – blood and dust caked on his skin, stitches everywhere, wounds – and it all made sense.

I couldn't do this. Not anymore.

_I'm…vulnerable. If we keep doing this, someone will end up dead – maybe ALL of us will end up dead, but if they die first…if I have to lose any more people…if I lose Price…and John…_

I felt something in my throat. Almost like I was about to cry again. But I couldn't. I'd cried, before we landed in India, until I couldn't cry anymore. My heart was thudding, but it didn't overwhelm me like the last time. It was soft, and instead of deafening me, it helped me focus.

I couldn't do this.

Not anymore.

* * *

I threw the last piece of clothing into my duffel. We'd landed, about 5 hours ago at another Loyalist base. Nikolai seemed pretty confident my brother wouldn't find us here. I hoped he was right.

Grabbing the duffel bag, I swung it over my shoulder and exited my room. The safehouse was more or less an actual house of sorts. According to Nikolai, it was an old motel that had ran out of business. I wondered how it got involved into a Russian political war, but I didn't care enough to ask.

I quietly made my way down the corridor, making sure not to wake anyone up. Especially not Yuri. After we'd gotten him, the chopper ride was quiet. Everyone spoke, of course, about plans and Makarov and Soap and all that, but I didn't speak to him. And once we landed, I avoided him like he was a plague. Which I guess, in a sense, he was. A plague that revived dead, old, sad memories that no one wanted to experience ever again. I didn't want to talk to him, but I had to work with him.

_Well, since I'm leaving, I guess that's one problem solved._

I stopped in front of Price's door. I didn't know what to think. Was he going to be upset? Angry?

No…he'd understand. Maybe he'd be upset or angry, but deep inside, he wouldn't hate me for leaving. He might even prefer it to me being on the front lines. I kneeled down and slipped a folded note under his door. As I rose and walked away, I felt immensely guilty. I didn't tell him the truth. Of why I was leaving or of where I was going. If I told him the truth, he'd come after me.

_And then he'd _definitely _be angry._

I couldn't risk it. I had to do it myself.

I had to finish it.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone and quickly contructed a text. It was to Emily, my friend –

_Who you haven't spoken to in nearly 3 months. Great friend you are, Sofia._

I pressed my lips together as I read the last message I had sent to her.

"_A-OK. I know this is gonna be weird, but I kinda just joined a taskforce. TF-141. Won't be coming home for a long time. Sorry :("_

I took a deep breath and typed '_If anyone asks, I'm staying with you_' to her and shoved my phone into my bag without a second look.

* * *

When I finally reached the makeshift hangar bay about a mile away, there was a guardsman guarding the aircrafts.

"_**I'm taking one of the choppers.**_" I announced to the man.

"_**Does Nikolai know?**_" The dark haired man asked me, eyeing my duffel.

"_**No**_._** I'd appreciate it if you could keep this quiet.**_" I smiled as sweetly as I could, tilting my head.

The man stood up and walked towards me, an apologetic look on his face. "_**I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you take the chopper without Nikolai's permission.**_"

I dropped the smile. "_**Is that how it is?**_" I muttered to myself. "_**Perhaps you could ask N**_ – ugh!"

My fist connected roughly with the man's face and then, for good measure, I grabbed the back of his collar and slammed his head against the nearest wall. When I let go of him, he crumpled to the ground in a mess of limbs, unconscious.

Shoving him to the side, I boarded the smallest chopper and started it. Within a few minutes, it was up in the air. I inserted the coordinates into the GPS and started heading away from the safehouse.

* * *

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. The Sun was shining radiantly, meaning that I was feeling extremely warm. My arms were turning red, almost like as if I was getting a sunburn. Well, you can take the girl out of Russian winters.

Raising my fist, I rapped my knuckles against the door. It swung open almost immediately, and a beautiful olive toned woman smiled at me. She said something in Arabic, which I didn't understand.

_Like mother like daughter, I guess._

I simply replied "Arfan Shadid?" and she nodded, beckoning me inside. Arfan's wife ushered me to a small, pristine room, and then left to get him. I had just sat on one of the plastic chairs when he entered the room.

"Madam! It is you again!" He greeted, closing the doors behind him. I smiled, which somehow seemed to getting more exhausting as time went by. Arfan looked just as he did the last time I saw him – short, bearded and with a kind disposition. He sat down on one of the chairs as well.

"I didn't want to bother you, but I have no choice." I told him, and for a second he frowned.

"You are no bother, madam. You saved my daughter's life. I am forever indebted to you."

"And I figured I had better starting collecting."

"Anything, madam."

I smiled graciously. "You told me you could make fake IDs?"

Arfan nodded, but I didn't miss the way his voice became lower. "Identification, passports, travel documents, all up to excellent standards."

"I might have a challenge for you." I said, as I started handing over my passport and ID.

"Oh really?" Arfan smiled, interested.

"I need the Russian Federal Protective Service identification." The smile on his face vanished in a flash.

"The Russian Secret Service?"

"Yes. The FSO are flying with the Russian President to Hamburg to negotiate a peace treaty with NATO delegates. I have…_reason_ to believe that the plane will be targeted. I need to be on it."

Arfan nodded slowly, still frowning. "It will take me about a week, maybe 5 days."

"The plane's leaving in a week, I'd prefer 5 days."

"I'll see what I can do. Federal identification is not easy to fake. And I also have to assign you to the plane…it's not impossible, just very very difficult." Arfan looked up at me. "But you saved my daughter and my family. I owe you this."

"Thank you."

"How about your friend?" I froze.

"W – what?"

Arfan frowned. "How is your friend?"

"He's um…he's dead." I pressed my lips against each other, and smiled waveringly.

Arfan's eyes widened. "I'm so very sorry, madam."

"It's okay."

"I can only imagine how it must feel…I don't know what I'd do if I lost my love, my wife –"

I perked up. "We weren't – I never said –"

Arfan smiled softly at me, and held my hand. "I could see it, the way you looked at him. I'm sure he knew it too."

I could feel the familiar lump in my throat, and it became hard to swallow. I just nodded and accepted what he said. When I finally felt at ease, I spoke.

"I know. I'm sure he knew it. Thank you, Arfan."

* * *

_He laughed in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, and I giggled. "I love it when you laugh." he said. "Gary, you're such a sap." I replied. "I'm not a sap!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not! And I'll prove it!" I felt strong hands wrap around my arm and gently shove me against a wall, and I squealed. He ducked into the space between my neck and my shoulders, and started pressing rough, harsh kisses which slowly turned into bites. My mouth hung slack, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him, pressed up against me and just as I exhaled a soft moan, he pulled back so that I could see his face. The smile on my face crumpled. I frowned, confused. "Yuri?" The man wasn't brown-haired anymore. His eyes weren't hazel colored anymore. It wasn't Gary, anymore. "Sofia…" "Where's Gary?" Yuri titled his head. "He's dead Sofia. He's gone." "He's not gone, he was here, he was just here!" "You're seeing things, solnyshka." "Don't call me that! I don't want you! I don't want you!"_

My eyes flew open as I sat up suddenly. I looked around to confirm my suspicion. It was night time, I was sleeping in my chopper, and I had just woken up from…a dream. I didn't want to call it a nightmare, because it wasn't all terrifying. Sighing, I laid back down. I'd been having this 'dream' ever since I'd ran into Yuri. Until then, whenever I closed my eyes, I'd see Roach. Gary. I'd hear his voice in my ear. And now, I couldn't even sleep without thinking about Yuri. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see everything so perfectly. It was almost as if I was 16 again. I could hear his low, husky voice in my ear, the way he said my name, the way he'd call me "_Solnyshka_" when we were alone.

And then I'd open my eyes and feel guilt. It would slam into me like hard waves of the sea, knock me down only to hit me again.

_It's been 2 day since he died and I am thinking about another man._

I massaged my temples. It didn't matter. It didn't matter that I had a name and so many memories to put to the face, it didn't matter that I knew the contours of the body under the clothes, that my ears burned with the memory of his voice.

I was the shell of a person that I used to be.

That was another life, another piece in the past, another nightmare.

_And what do we say to nightmares, Sofia?_

_Not. Today._

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely loved that last linein Game of Thrones, so I just had to put it (or a version of it) here!**

**How was it? It's really long, compared to a normal chapter, but since it's the first one I guess I had to do that. Hoep you guys enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Also, would you guys be interested/okay with it if I wrote slightly explicit scenes in the future in this story? I was thinking about it, and I will be sure to give you guys a heads up if I might ever be raising the rating on this one. Once again, thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


End file.
